English is a language?
by Amazing Girl
Summary: Harry and Naruto have been friends since they were seven but in wanting to protect harry some shinobi were hired to protect him from anything and hopefully they do their job
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and company speak in Japanese in this story but considering I don't know Japanese you will just have to pretend they are talking in a different language. Also I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any thing really.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Team 7 I have a mission for you." Said the Hokage.

"Do we get to do something cool or is it a stupid babysitting mission again?" asked Naruto.

"This is a S rank mission." Said the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect I don't think my team can handle an S rank mission." Said Kakashi.

"Unfortunately your team is the only one that possesses the skills to even have a chance at handling this mission." Said the Hokage.

"What is the mission then old man and what skills do we have that are so important?" asked Naruto.

"In this mission you have to protect your client from a threat of an Orochimaru like person. As for the skills well do any of you speak English?" Asked the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama why would any of us be able to speak a dead language?" Asked Kakashi.

"I think you had better get to know your team a little better some of them, 'stares at Naruto' may have skills you don't know about. Also this mission will begin in two hours time. If I were you I would use that time to learn English and stock up on everything you need because this mission has no time limit." Said the Hokage.

Knowing a dismissal when they heard it team 7 exited the Hokage's office well everyone but Naruto.

"Old man how do you know about THAT?"

"I'm the Hokage there is not much that goes on in this village that I'm not aware of Naruto."

"So we are really going to go and protect him?"

"Yes Naruto that is the mission."

"Wait a second who requested this mission?"

"Why the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore himself."

"So he doesn't know that we are going to protect him do you think I could introduce him to the rest of team seven?"

"I don't see why not and I can just imagine what sort of funny you would think that is so go ahead.

"Bye old man I have to go be a teacher."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000Flashback000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two young boys stand by a pond both crying but not seeing each other until one of them stepped on a twig 'snap' "Who are you what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

At the same time Harry said, "who's there what's going on where am I?" The only problem was neither one of them could understand what the other was saying to them. Harry remembering the movie Dudley had watched put his hand on his chest and said "Harry" then he gestured at Naruto and he replied "Naruto" The two kind of continued to play this game with other things for a few minutes. But Harry was still confused as to how he got here the last thing he remembered was getting pushed into a pond by Dudley and his gang. So he jumped back into the pond and just like MAGIC he was back in his own world. Naruto and Harry continued this friendship and eventually both became fluent in each other's language. But they never forget that day when they were 7 that they met.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000END FLASHBACK0000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone on team 7 went home to stock up and everything they might need. But not before they had a little confrontation with Naruto. "Hey dobe how do you know a dead language?" "Well I meet this guy and his parents were scholars and they had taught him and he taught me so we could have a secret code language." "Whatever dobe."

Once they had all gotten as prepared as they could they arrived at the Hokage tower with exactly ten minutes to spare. "Here are the last minute details of your mission. Your client's name is Harry Potter he goes to a boarding school and he has an evil wizard trying to kill him. This man is known as Voldemort he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. Harry Potter is in fact a wizard, magic is in fact real and you will be posing as transfer students from a pretend school. You will meet Harry Potter on the train to Hogwarts, which is the name of the boarding school. Now I need you to grab on to everything you are taking with you and then somehow also be touching this string. Alright you will be leaving in five four three two one." POOF

Team seven landed right next to platform 9 ¾ without anyone but Naruto having any clue of how to get on the Hogwarts Express. "Come on we don't want to be late we'll miss the train if you all continue just standing there." Said Naruto. "Idiot the Hokage never told us how to get on the train or which one it was." Said Sasuke "Well teme that's because he didn't have to I am your tour guide so to speak for this foreign land that many call England. All you have to do to get to the train is go through this barrier." Points at the third column from platform nine "okay I'll go first" so Naruto went up to the barrier and walked through it leaving an astonished team seven behind him. Eventually they all got through the barrier. Then Naruto showed them to the train and started looking for Harry. By the time he had opened about half the doors in the blasted train he found who he thought to be Fred and George. "Hey have you seen Harry?" asked Naruto

000000 From this point on Naruto will speak English to only English speaking people and Japanese to the rest of team seven and Harry 000000000000000000

"Why should we tell you? Yeah I mean we don't even know you." Said Fred and George.

"Oh but I know you, you're Fred and George Weasley, now can you tell me where Harry is?" "But how do we know that you're not some creepy stalker person or someone trying to kill him?" "I could tell you things only his friends would know like um he hates all the fame and stuff he gets and um oh I got it he gave you his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament to start up WWW. Is that enough information?" "Well I suppose no wait who is snuffles?" "Snuffles oh that's Sirius Harry's godfather." "You pass so who are you and who are they?" "I'm Naruto and this is Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura." "So can you tell me where Harry is I want to surprise him cause he doesn't know that I'm on the train." "Oh he's in the last compartment." "Thanks oh and by the way I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Do what?" "Oh I don't know maybe drop the dung bombs you have behind your back. Didn't Harry tell you he now has shinobi bodyguards namely us protecting him? You know the Japanese ninjas who kill with their hands? Yeah I would say don't make many sudden movements around us. You know it's kind of like Voldemort it's not such a great idea to explode things around him either he'll probably try to kill you and I'm sure Harry would get mad if we killed you so no pranks until I can explain to these idiots what is going on in this place."

Team seven leaves the compartment completely unaware that they were almost pranked. "Naruto how do you know all about this place?" asked Sakura. "Well considering me and Harry have been friends since we were seven you think I would have found out just a little bit about this place." "Wait you know the client? Where is he?" asked Kakashi "He's in the last train compartment come on." So team seven walked all the way to the back of the train and opened the last compartment and a voice from inside called out "Leave us alone the compartment's full." Naruto recognized Harry's voice and called back in Japanese "Too full for your best friend to come in?" "Naruto what are you doing here. Oh gods no he didn't did he? Don't bother answering I already know he did ugh." "What you said you wished you could see me more during the year, here I am and all you can do is have a little pity party because you bodyguards now?" "Naruto is this the client?" asked Kakashi "Why yes, yes it is this is Harry Potter." Said Naruto in an overly happy way at his friend's obvious loathing of the situation. "Harry these are my teammates." "Let me guess this is Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi." He said correctly guessing who they were. "These would be your friends then wouldn't they?" "Lets see you are obviously Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville." Said Naruto much like Harry getting everybody right and also he said this in English.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all so I have realized that I will never finish this story so if there is anyone out there who would like to take over the story go ahead and do so. My basic plot was going to be Naruto and Harry meet when they were younger like 7 have a pond that transports them through to the others world. Naruto and team 7 get a mission to go protect Harry. Naruto doesn't tell team 7 that he knows the client team 7 and all in Naruto world don't speak English they speak whatever language you would like them to the people of Harry Potter world don't speak whatever language you think Naruto world does. Funny is a must


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is me so I gave up on this story and another author is taking it over so if you would like to read their version of it you can find it at /s/4221077/1/Englishisalanguage


End file.
